


"I Do"

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, terrible french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: March Drabble Challenge: 'Different' 463 wordsHarry takes Draco somewhere knew in order to ask him a big question.





	"I Do"

"Harry, this isn't the restaurant we normally go to," Draco frowned, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s cheerful humming. He looked around cautiously, a few people staring at him with nasty sneers.

 

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. "I know babe," he smiled, pressing a kiss to the blond’s cheek. "Just thought we could try something different tonight."

 

A few people glanced at them while walking past and Draco blushed, placing a hand on Harry's chest and feeling his face start to burn with embarrassment before huffing and pulling away. It wasn’t fair really, his boyfriend was shorter than him and yet he always found himself getting pulled into his chest, or lap.

 

Harry chuckled and brought his boyfriend's hand up to kiss before walking on through the bustling street towards the restaurant he’d booked. He fumbled with the ring box in his pocket, looking over to his companion and smiling when their eyes met. He could do this! He'd defeated Voldemort!!

Asking the man he loved to marry him shouldn't be harder than that... _right_?

 

The restaurant was fancier than they usually went to, which was saying something since Draco refused to go near anywhere with less than 4 stars.

Draco eyed his boyfriend with suspicion as the door was held open for him. He narrowed his eyes and received a dazzling smile that made his heart beat three times faster.

 

The waitress led them to one of the more private tables and Harry ran his fingers over the box in his pocket again. He had to wait for the right time, the perfect moment. He was certain his boyfriend would say yes…

...

So, why was he still so nervous?

 

He bit his lip and tangled his legs with Draco’s under the table, grinning when the blond gave him an exasperated eye roll, but he didn’t move his legs away.

“So, what would you like babe? Also... You know I’m bad at french, so… can you tell me what there is?” Harry asked, grinning.

 

Draco smiled. “I’m sure you can manage just fine without me, darling”

 

Harry pouted and squinted at the menu. “Fine, I’ll eat Boeeeeeef Bore gi gugi-giginon”

 

Then Draco was laughing.

His eyes were shut, and shoulders shaking a little, one hand had come up to his mouth.

Harry was just...

...................

.........

...

Words escaped him.

 

His breath had caught in his throat.

 

Before he realised, he was on one knee, the ring held tight in his hands and stomach full of butterflies.

When he heard his boyfriend gasp, he looked up. Draco’s face was red, partly covered with his hands and Harry felt that his next words were the most natural thing in the world.

 

“Draco, will you marry me?”


End file.
